Three Hearts with a Bullet
by Rustling of Leaves
Summary: "Cause if I can't have you, then no one can." AU, Rated T for character death. Re-Write.


_Three Hearts with a Bullet_

* * *

_"If I can't have you..."_

* * *

"Bye, babe. I'll see you Sunday," Sinead said, giving Jonah a little peck on the cheek.

"Is it necessary for you to go?" He pleaded.

"Yes, Jonah. We talked about this. I have to go; Ned and Ted are both expecting me to come. It's not everyday that a Tomas gets engaged to an Ekat. She was talking about her brother, Ted who had just gotten engaged to Reagen Holt. Ned and Madison, too, were currently dating. "Plus, you'll be joining me in just three days."

"I know that. But I think you know what I mean." Jonah was talking about Hamilton Holt, of course. He and Sinead had dated for about an year, until Hamilton had mysteriously disappeared while on a mission. Sinead had waited two years for him, until she finally persuaded herself to move on and find true love in the form of Jonah Wizard. They had been dating for about an year now. Jonah was scared of Sinead running into Hamilton again.

"Jonah, he's been missing for three years. He's not gonna come back." Sinead paused. "Plus, I love you now. I've moved on; and sure, I want Hamilton to come back, but even if he does;" Sinead took Jonah's hand and stared into his chocolate brown eyes. "I'll still wanna be with you." After a pause, she continued. "Now, if you don't mind I must be going." She grabbed her suitcase and made her way out the apartment she shared with Jonah. "Bye, Jones! Love ya!" She called over her back.

"Bye, Starling. Love you too." He muttered under his breath, before finally shutting the door.

* * *

Sinead reached the bus stop, and sat down at a bench. She was going to take a taxi to the airport, and then fly to Connecticut, where the wedding would take place. As Sinead was waiting, a series of images flashed through her mind. She was thinking of Hamilton. Before Hamilton was going to go on the mission, they had secretly planned to marry. They were going to tell everyone after Hamilton would return, but as fate would have it; he never did. Sinead glanced at her ring finger, where was placed a gold ring. She was going to marry Jonah in nine months; and she understood that thinking about Hamilton now was not healthy for her relationship. But what could the Starling do? Everything around her reminded her of Hamilton...the basketball net in the nearby park, the advertisement of Vitamin Water on the passing bus, the blond haired silhouette that strangely looked a lot like the Holt...

_Wait just a darn minute..._

Sinead inched closer to the figure. He was sitting on the far end of the other bench, next to the one Sinead was sitting. She scrunched her eyes to get a better look.

_It couldn't be! It isn't possible..._

"Hamilton Holt?" Sinead asked meekly.

* * *

After a brief reunion and a lot of hugs, Sinead looked at Hamilton with her sparkling, emerald eyes.

"Where the hell were you, Holt?! Everybody has been worried sick about you!"

"I'm sorry, Sinead. I was going to return to you after the mission in Sahara, but the plane crashed, and I was stuck in the middle of the third largest desert in the world without any means of transportation. I finally got here after a ride on camels, go karts, and a motorcycle."

"What?"

"Don't ask. So, Sinead, how have you been?"

"I've missed you. W-We've all missed you."

"I've missed you too," Hamilton said, ignoring Sinead's second sentence. He leaned toward her. She uncomfortably coughed and pulled herself back.

"I-I'm sorry, Ham. I can't do this."

"What do you mean? I came back to you Sinead, and we agreed to get married after the mission."

"Hamilton. You were gone for two years. I'm with Jonah now. I'm sorry."

"Who cares about Wizard!?" Hamilton said angrily.

"I do. I loved you once, but Jonah was the one who stuck by me when I was crying for you. I can't leave him alone, now that you're back. You'll always have a special place in my heart, but Jonah's the one I want to be with. Now, please, I beg you, can we please drop this topic?"

"Sinead. I can't do anything now, since you've already moved on. All I ask for is one date; just a walk through the park...for old time's sake?" Sinead glanced at her watch. There were still five hours left till the flight.

"'K Ham. I've half an hour." She said, smiling.

* * *

"So, Sinead, how have you been?" Hamilton asked her casually, as they strolled through the park.

"Well, I'm supposed to be catching a flight in five hours, to Connecticut. Ted's getting married. Guess who's the bride?"

"Um...Reagen?"

"No way! How did you know?" Sinead asked, jokingly slapping Hamilton's arm.

"They've liked each other since forever. Just like, me and you." There was an awkward pause, until Sinead saw an ice cream vendor pass by them.

"Hey, Ham! Remember when we used to get ice-cream? Come, let's get a double scoop of Rocky Road. My treat."

* * *

Sinead and Hamilton talked and walked, whilst licking their cones. It was almost evening now, and they had ventured quite deep into the park. There were hardly any people around.

"Hey, don't you have a flight you have to catch?" Hamilton reminded Sinead.

"Oh shit! I forgot! Wait, I'm sure I can go tomorrow. I'll have to take you to Jonah first! Come, let's go now." She took his hand and pulled him along.

"Sinead, wait." She stopped.

"What's wrong, Hamilton?" He took her and pulled her to him. He grabbed hold of her waist, and kissed her hungrily, like a savage beast. She pulled away with great difficulty.

"What the hell, Holt! I told you, we're just friends now! Why won't you get that!"

"Because I love you, Starling! And I know you do too! If you're scared to face Jonah, we can run away."

"I_ love_ him, Hamilton." Sinead said, her eyes wide with fury. "Get. That. Through. Your. Thick. Skull."

But, Sinead,"

"Shut up, Holt. Learn to move on. You expected me to wait for two years? Don't you remember? You were the one who told me to move on if anything happened to you."

"I didn't think you would care. I thought you loved me."

"I loved you, Ham. But, it's too late now." Sinead gave Hamilton an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Holt." She turned around, and wheeled her suitcase, away from Hamilton.

"You think you can just walk away?" Sinead ignored him, and continued walking.

Hamilton walked after her, and continued his sentence. "You think that you can just run away to Jonah and I'll allow it?" Hamilton reached over to his back pocket and pulled out a metal revolver. Without turning back, Sinead started walking fast.

"Think again, Starling." Hamilton said with bated breath. The baby blue color of his eyes had been replaced with the utter red of hatred; his irises were now like flaming balls of fire.

An ear piercing scream filled the air, as a bullet neatly pierced through Sinead's torso.

* * *

Next morning, a jogger found a figure sprawled on the path of the local park. She lay in a pool of crimson, and lay near her a pink suitcase.

Also, at her feet, was an ice-cream cone, half-eaten.

* * *

A few days later, published on the cover of the New York times was the murder report of a twenty three year old African- American man. He had been found brutally murdered; shot by a gun, they had said.

It was the same kind that been used to kill the redhead a few days back.

* * *

_A month later, a blonde-haired man, tall and buff turned himself over to the police, confessing to killing the two unfortunate souls. _

_The gun was found in his belongings._

_The people ran a few tests, and found out that the man really couldn't be blamed for their deaths._

_He was marched to an Institute for the Mentally Challenged. _

* * *

_"...then no one can."_

* * *

**_-The G.W._**


End file.
